futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Bengali Isamajahball
Bengali Isamajahball will be a future bengali countryball, following the Isamajah model History Beginning The foundation of the new republic came from a group of revolutionaries, Bangladesh was poor and with a lot of social problems, the government was an old sultanate commanded by a a wealthy sultan that worked as a vassal of a buffer state between Greater Indiaball. Bangladesh used to be exploited by other countries due to cheap labor and lack of workers rights. When a new era of ideologies arrived in Asia, the group of revolutionaries became relevant and organized themselves as islamic republicans and socialists, they had as main inspiration Muammar Gaddafi from Libya, Gamal Abdel Nasser from Egypt and Sukarno from Indonesia. With plans to overthrow the monarchy, they initially claimed to be a group of studies until the movement gained support among the people and factions of the army, they began to arm themselves and the sultan saw that his reign was in danger. Finally a coup d'etat by the military faction loyal to the revolutionaries took control of Bangladesh and exiled the sultan to Greater Indiaball. Then came the name isamajah that in bengali is a mix of the words islamic (isalami) and socialism (samajatantraand), representing the new official ideology and republic principles with islam mixed in all of it with a secular view, also the party UBS (Union of Bengali Socialists). The after foundation years Following the initial reforms, a secular oriented view of islam was sponsered, islamists with political affiliation were suppressed, national companies were founded and new laws adopted. The UBS initially proposed Pan-South Asianism and unity with hindus from Greater Indiaball and other muslims from Greater Pakistanball, but India began to apply hindutva and Pakistan supporting islamists opposed to the government in Bangladesh, plus the imperialist interests of both India and Pakistan in the country ended with this speech of the party. When they started to improve reforms around Bangladesh, it recieved threats from Greater Indiaball, that after two months decided to move its army against Bangladesh. Then the Indo-Bengali War started and it was the reason of why Bangladesh took so long to improve since the beginning of the isamajah. India first began to support islamist armed groups to rebel in Bangladesh and it let the country unstable, then followed by the indian army later invasion of Bangladesh with the intention of annex it. However when Ling Chinaball grew and FEAUball began to come to life, Bangladesh joined it and asked for help with urgency, Ling then attended the bengali request and sent part of its army to Bangladesh, first helping the national bengali army to clean the islamists from the north and later giving weapons and tactical support against the indian army. Bangladesh then finally began to repel the indian invasions. Then followed by a series of agreements that Ling proposed, the problems were finally solved with Greater Indiaball and Bangladesh was free once more. New era and development With the end of the indian threat, Bangladesh finally had time to focuses on its internal affairs, it started a reofmr in agricultural strucutre and recieving money from FEAUball to invest and modernize the national industry. Succeeding in drawing many of poverty on the road to a more fair society. He also kept a conflict with Greater Pakistanball because it wanted to influence bengali internal issues and usually did this through islamist groups not affiliated with the BIA, most part of them salafi. The Isamajah rule always emphasized the importance of democracy, being it by both direct and indirect methods through regional representatives and local councils and communes. However the opponents of the system argued the Isamajah was a de facto dictatorship allied with the army that hold authoritarian views against the ones they considered a national threat. Khaing Burmaball offered the rohingya lands on northern Arakan to Bangladesh since it was full of separatist and islamist activities in which the burmese didn't want to deal. However because of this Bangladesh refused saying it also didn't want to deal with more problems and that the activities of islamist groups in the region could negatively affect the entire country. However Khaing began to start conflicts in the region to force rohingyas to move to Bangladesh and the bengali hated it, then it started the Burmese-Bengali War. This war was different from the one against Greater Indiaball because it didn't affect all of Bangladesh but mobilized the border. In the second part of the conflict, Bangladesh agreed to recieve part of the rohingyas and began to reintroduce them into the bengali society by spreading the isamajah ideology to replace the Greater Pakistanball sponsered islamist views among them. At the end Khaing gave to Bangladesh a small portion of the rohingya lands in northern Arakain to the bengalis deal with those refugees. The end The end of the isamajah rule came when it was invaded by indian and turkish empires that fought each other to see who would get the territory. By the end the isamajah ideology treied to keep alive in the country but it was widely suppressed since there was no FEAUball anymore. Ideology *Isamajah *Scientific Socialism *Marxism Leninism *Left Wing Nationalism *Secularism *Anti Monarchism *Anti Capitalism *Pan-South Asianism (at the beginning) Category:Asia Category:Eastern Asia Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-Liberal Category:Bengali-speaking Category:Bangladeshball Category:FEAU Category:Anti-Pakistani Category:Anti-Indian Category:Islamic Category:Anti-Monarchist Category:Anti-Capitalist